


Спокойствие воды

by ShadowHawk (BlessMyBliss)



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor, IN SPACE, Nightmares, Sleep Deprivation, Team as Family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlessMyBliss/pseuds/ShadowHawk
Summary: Саймон обнаружил Ривер в кровати Джейна. Охренели все. Особенно Джейн.
Relationships: Jayne Cobb & River Tam
Kudos: 3





	Спокойствие воды

**Author's Note:**

> Таки да, в английском варианте этот опус назывался бы "Serenity of River", но на русском игры слов не получается, поэтому и название немножко другое.

На истошные вопли, доносившиеся из каюты Джейна, капитан прибежал первым.  
По прибытии на место увидел довольно странную картину: в углу каюты сам Джейн, взъерошенный и обалделый, а на его койке – доктор Тэм с подбитым глазом, прижимающий к себе сестрёнку.  
– Что случилось? – поинтересовался Мэл фирменным капитанским тоном, предвещающим некоторое количество люлей нарушителям спокойствия.  
В люке показалась заспанная мордашка – Кейли заглянула на огонёк.  
– Все живы, капитан? – зевая, спросила она.  
– Я нашёл Ривер в постели этого… – Саймон буквально задохнулся от злости, но нужное определение выдать воспитание не позволило. Даже в такой момент.  
– Ой, что у тебя с лицом?! – мигом проснувшись, всполошилась Кейли и бросилась осматривать наливающийся синевой фингал. Но Саймон, не оценив заботы, раздражённо отпихнул её от себя, чем вызвал обиженный возглас.  
Мэл тем временем сверлил взглядом наёмника.  
– Джейн? Не хочешь ничего нам сказать?  
– Кэп, да я понятия не имею, как она тут оказалась!  
– Грязное животное! – прорычал доктор: как и Джейн, он понятия не имел, но успел додумать. Целых три варианта.  
Из коридора послышались торопливые шаги, и в облаке шёлковых одежд на месте действия нарисовалась Инара, которой тоже не терпелось узнать последние корабельные новости.  
Оценив столпотворение, Мэл распорядился перебраться в столовую.

С некоторых пор Ривер спала в каюте брата. Целых четыре "ночи" подряд она будила команду пронзительными криками и беготнёй, так что все, памятуя о её необычных способностях, ждали как минимум появления флота Пожирателей, но в обозримом космосе даже астероидов не наблюдалось, так что выходки Ривер списали на очередное обострение болезни. Её состояние снова стало ухудшаться, и Саймону пришлось пичкать её лекарствами, даже немного увеличить дозу. Несмотря на честные попытки доктора держать себя в руках, не перекладывать свою головную боль на других, его нервозность передавалась и остальным.  
Что разбудило Саймона той ночью, он не знал, возможно, какое-то подсознательное ощущение беды. Оглядев каюту, он сразу обнаружил отсутствие Ривер и, на ходу застёгивая рубашку, отправился на поиски.  
Мимо каюты Джейна он бы прошёл безо всяких подозрений, если б не валяющийся на пороге шарфик – золотисто-крапчатая шёлковая лента, подарок Инары, с которым Ривер не расставалась.  
Даже не задумавшись о последствиях, Саймон решительно полез на чужую территорию. То, что к спящему головорезу лучше не бросаться с криками возмущения, он понял, уже летя в дальний конец каюты. Впрочем, Джейн быстро признал в гипотетическом враге доктора и даже попробовал извиниться и спросить, все ли у того зубы на месте… но тут приметил преспокойно наблюдающую за ними Ривер. Сидящую, между прочим, на его койке. И кутающуюся, между прочим, в его одеяло.  
– Да что за?..  
– С тобой всё в порядке? – уже просочившийся мимо него Саймон принялся расспрашивать сестру с таким ужасом в голосе, будто только что её из лап Пожирателей спас. – Ривер, посмотри на меня, скажи, он тебя не обидел?  
– Док, какого чёрта?!  
– Заткнись! – срываясь на фальцет, заорал Саймон и сам себя испугался. – Если ты хоть пальцем её тронул…  
Какие страшные кары ждали Джейна, осталось неизвестным – как раз в этот трагический момент на сцене и появился капитан Рейнольдс.

Джейн поднял глаза от кружки, на дне которой уже три минуты искал истину.  
– Кэп, да не было ничего. Ты за кого меня принимаешь?! Она ж ещё ребёнок…  
В его честности – по крайней мере, на этот раз, – Мэл не сомневался. Наёмник, конечно, не дурак оставить энную часть жалования в первом попавшемся борделе, да шутки похабные частенько себе позволяет, но на этом всё. Высокомерием и грубостью по отношению к женщинам он не грешил, а периодически появлявшаяся на его голове кошмарная рыжая шапочка – подарок матери, – была красноречивее любых слов.  
Джейн слишком простодушен для роли коварного соблазнителя, а то, что согласия приглянувшейся дамы можно и не спрашивать, вызывало у него смешанное с удивлением отвращение.  
К тому же – заставить Ривер делать то, чего она не хочет? С этой девчонкой вся команда "Серенити" справиться не может, и спецагент Альянса в компании с толпой Пожирателей не смог, так что бедняга Джейн основательно в пролёте.  
– Я ему верю, – словно прочитав мысли капитана, тут же заявила Инара, за что получила два взгляда: благодарный и возмущённый.  
– Я тоже.  
– Капитан!!! – взвинтился Саймон, чувствуя себя всеми преданным и оскорблённым в лучших чувствах.  
Не обратив на него внимания, Мэл повернулся к потенциальному растлителю малолетних:  
– Как она в твоей каюте оказалась?  
– А хрен её…  
– Я туда пришла, – вдруг призналась до того упорно молчавшая причина переполоха.  
– Сама?! – хором спросили Мэл и Саймон.  
– Зачем?! – не въехал Джейн.  
Ну в самом деле, не за тем же, в чём его подозревают…  
– Спать.  
– Но почему к Джейну?  
– С ним спокойно. Мыслей нет. – Ривер постучала пальцем по лбу. – Там тихо.  
Такое объяснение присутствующие, в отличие от большинства высказываний Ривер, сочли вполне разумным, даже Саймон слегка поостыл. Только проницательный Джейн заподозрил неладное:  
– Это чего она – дураком меня назвала?!  
– У нас проблемы, сэр?  
В дверях стояла Зои. Очень сонная, но пытающаяся выглядеть бодрой, что было весьма затруднительно после принятой лишь час назад лошадиной дозы снотворного.  
На таблетки Зои подсела уже давно. Боевых товарищей она теряла много раз, а мужа – только однажды.  
– Да ничего страшного, – ответила Кейли за капитана. – Ривер ошиблась кроватью, вот и всё.  
– А-а-а… – мгновенно стряхнув сонливость, вдова лучшего пилота обитаемой части Вселенной цепким взглядом окинула собравшихся и сразу приметила, как виновато ссутулился над кружкой Джейн и что Саймон сидит к нему вполоборота, словно защищая, загораживая пристроившуюся рядом сестру. – О-о-о… Джейн, на этот раз ты превзошёл себя…  
– Да не было ничего!!! – заорал наёмник, вскакивая. – Надо быть совсем чокнутым, чтобы с этой чокнутой связываться!  
Тут бы вскочил и Саймон, чтобы заорать что-нибудь в ответ, но остановила рука Мэла, сжавшая его плечо.  
– Уймись, Джейн, – распорядился капитан. Он, конечно, очень хорошо относился к Ривер, но её причуды ему уже в печёнках сидели, так что хотелось разобраться со всем поскорее и посвятить остаток условной корабельной ночи тому, для чего она и была предназначена. – Все по каютам… По своим каютам! Док, постарайся, чтобы было тихо.  
Саймон хотел было без излишней любезности напомнить, что он и так старается, но умудрился сдержать раздражение и ограничиться коротким кивком.  
Кейли вызвалась проводить Зои, чтобы та не заснула где-нибудь в коридоре, и Мэл как бы невзначай глянул на Инару – может, и её надо бы проводить? Но компаньонка, пожелав всем доброй ночи, первой выскользнула из столовой. Сразу же и доктор увёл апатичную и тихую сестру, напоследок метнув в сторону Джейна свирепый взгляд.  
– Кэп, чего он так всполошился? – наёмник вернулся к задумчивому созерцанию дна своей кружки. – Она тогда нас всех спасла… Я бы её не обидел…  
Мэл лишь устало потёр переносицу.  
– Иди спать, – посоветовал он, подумав, что Ривер, если очень приспичит, сама кого хочешь обидит.

Две ночи – не без помощи препаратов, раздобытых далеко не самым честным путём, – прошли почти спокойно (доктор уже успел поблагодарить какие-то абстрактные высшие силы и даже немножко поверить в их существование), но к середине третьей всё началось по новой. Саймону понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы разбудить сестру, и ещё полчаса, чтобы привести во вменяемое состояние: она выкрикивала бессвязные фразы и слепо шарила руками в воздухе, то ли пытаясь кого-то схватить, то ли, наоборот, оттолкнуть…  
Саймон понимал, что лекарства практически не помогают. Что его мысли, скорее всего, уже никогда не будут лишены затаённой тревоги. Что забота о сестре принимает форму навязчивой идеи, переходящей в бессмысленное самоотречение… И ещё он не мог отделаться от воспоминания. Как ни отгораживался, как ни старался убедить себя, что это просто случайность, обмануться не получалось.  
Там, в каюте наёмника, Ривер спала.  
Это было странно, непонятно и неправильно. Это было… обидно, чёрт возьми! Какому-то мужлану неотёсанному, только и мечтающему их с корабля выжить, она доверяет больше, чем родному брату…  
Ривер прижала ладони к вискам, сжалась и тихонько заскулила.  
– Слишком много мыслей… Много… хватит думать, Саймон, пожалуйста, хватит…  
Доктор притянул её к себе, стараясь успокоить, и… оказался на полу. А Ривер – босая, в одной ночнушке, похожая на привидение, дикое, но симпатичное, – выскочила в коридор.

Покинув кресло пилота, в котором успел задремать, дошедший до точки кипения Мэл направился к источнику шума, собираясь без лишних слов упаковать нарушителей спокойствия в первый попавшийся контейнер и отправить Пожирателям в качестве гуманитарной помощи.  
На этот раз шум доносился из столовой.  
– Док, быстрей! – послышался голос Джейна, а затем – пронзительный визг, перешедший в тихий, бессильный стон.  
Капитан ещё успел застать очередную странную картину – Джейна в окровавленной майке, крепко прижимающего к себе вяло отпихивающуюся сестрёнку доктора, – но тут с другой стороны выбежал и сам доктор. Белый, как сестрёнкина ночнушка.  
Выругавшись по-китайски, Мэл в который раз потребовал объяснений.  
– Да она лбом об стол приложилась… раз пять, – поведал Джейн, пока Саймон успокаивающе ворковал над притихшей сестрой, пытаясь оценить последствия припадка.  
– А ты?  
– А мне зачем?!  
– Что ты делал здесь, Джейн?  
Саймон обернулся к капитану:  
– Нужно отвести её в лазарет…  
– Ну так веди! – рявкнул тот в ответ.  
И Саймон повёл. А Мэл остался, и Джейну пришлось-таки с явным смущением признаться, что до того как Ривер вздумала проверить, что прочнее – её лоб или столешница, он сам сидел в столовой и… читал одну из книг, оставленных здесь пастором Буком.  
Как раз к концу истории подтянулись и Кейли с Инарой. Обе сонные и с трудом балансирующие на грани между тревогой и раздражением.  
Сообразив, что они ведь тоже сейчас начнут расспросы с самого начала, Мэл чуть не взвыл.

Пока Саймон набирал в шприц лекарство, Ривер следила за его действиями – следила внимательно и как-то обречённо. Рана на лбу кровоточила сильно, но была совсем не опасной, её Саймон обработал быстро. А те раны, которые остались после экспериментов Альянса, ему вылечить было не под силу.  
– Не надо… – попросила Ривер, когда блестящее металлическое жало коснулось её руки.  
– Поверь, так будет лучше…  
– Я тебе верю. А ты мне – нет. Совсем мне не веришь. Са-авсем не веришь.  
Саймон в недоумении уставился на сестру, но, прежде чем он успел что-то спросить, в лазарет ввалились остальные обитатели корабля.  
И прямо там же устроили внеплановое совещание.  
То, что Ривер в ближайшее время нельзя оставлять одну, было ясно. Разве что связывать покрепче, давать лекарства посильнее да молиться погромче.  
Мэл оглядел собравшихся в лазарете. Компашка подобралась колоритная, что и говорить. Кому же доверить больную на всю голову девчонку-телепата, если с братом она оставаться не может?  
Добрая Кейли сразу же предложила Ривер на некоторое время перебраться к ней. Но та лишь покачала головой:  
– Нет.  
– Почему?.. – поинтересовалась Кейли с ноткой обиды в голосе.  
Ривер громким шёпотом ответила:  
– Я не хочу видеть Саймона так, как видела его ты.  
Сдавленно охнув, Кейли покраснела до корней волос, да и все остальные как-то смутились. Кроме Джейна, разумеется.  
– Ах ты маленькая негодница… – выдохнул Саймон не столько возмущённо, сколько ошарашенно.  
Сжав его руку, Ривер без тени улыбки заверила:  
– Не беспокойся. Я уже большая. Всё пойму правильно.  
– Ну пусть пару ночей погостит у Инары в шаттле, – поспешил Мэл вернуть всех к основной теме обсуждения. – Госпожа посол приютит нашу маленькую колдунью?  
Инара, до того внимательно наблюдавшая за происходящим, перевела испуганный взгляд с капитана на Ривер и обратно.  
– У меня?.. Н-нет, у меня тоже не надо…  
– Представляю, что тебе снится, – хихикнула Кейли.  
Мэл как-то странно закашлялся – видимо, тоже представил.  
И, прежде чем он героически выдвинул свою кандидатуру на соискание звания "нянька года", Ривер, приложив немало усилий, чтобы её монолог не оказался набором непонятных фраз, разъяснила:  
– В снах капитана горечь и сожаления. В снах Зои – тоска. Я слышу, как там поёт ветер. Там мёртвые. Так много мёртвых… Они говорят, говорят – а вы не хотите слышать. И я не хочу. Больше не хочу слышать мёртвых…  
Мэл почувствовал себя слегка неуютно. Не любил, когда его прошлое ворошили при посторонних. Впрочем, на борту "Серенити" на данный момент не было посторонних… Всё равно. Если дело касается той войны – посторонние все. Кроме Зои. Которая, кстати, преспокойно сейчас спит…  
Иных вариантов не было – остался лишь один.  
– Джейн, а что снится тебе? – вдруг полюбопытствовала Инара.  
– Не помню, – буркнул наёмник. – Вроде, ничего.  
– Хорошо. Остановимся на этом, – решил Мэл.  
– Э-э-э, кэп, какого хрена?.. – Джейн, сидевший на краю кушетки, подскочил и попятился к двери, явно вознамерившись улизнуть в свою каюту и там забаррикадироваться. Присматривать за девчонкой, которая имеет весёлую привычку бросаться на него с кулаками или ножом, он точно не горел желанием.  
– Я не позволю!.. – попробовал было возмутиться и Саймон, осознав, что все остальные, в общем-то, согласны рискнуть и довериться выбору Ривер. – Моя сестра никогда…  
– Док, на этом корабле позволяю только я, – с убийственным спокойствием напомнил капитан. – Даже Джейн запомнил, а мне казалось, что ты посообразительней его.  
– Прекратите! – не выдержала Кейли, заметив, что едва утихомирившуюся Ривер снова начинает трясти. – Ей и без ваших разборок плохо!  
Окинув спорщиков суровым взглядом, она приобняла Ривер за плечи.  
– Не обращай на них внимания, милая…  
Мэл вздохнул и уже открыл рот, чтобы снова разогнать всех по койкам, но глянул на часы и понял, что для этого уже поздно. Или ещё рано.  
По корабельному времени наступило утро.

Дневные заботы отодвинули ночные на второй план. Скоро ожидалась встреча с заказчиком, нужно было проверить и подготовить к передаче груз. Кейли задумала пошаманить с двигателем – на случай, если придётся уносить ноги на максимальной скорости: после того, как они здорово наступили на хвост Альянсу, вероятность такого развития событий увеличилась вдвое, хотя и раньше была немалой. По той же причине Саймон решил провести инвентаризацию припасов, начал с лазарета, но там всё всегда содержалось в образцовом порядке, так что он вскоре перебрался на кухню, где в этот день хозяйничала Зои.  
Дело нашлось всем, даже Ривер, так что вопрос о том, в чьей каюте ей ночевать, удавалось деликатно обходить до вечера.  
Лишь перед самым ужином, встретив Джейна на выходе из трюма, Саймон решил, что надо бы поговорить.  
Сказать хотелось многое. О том, как важна для него Ривер. И о том, что он готов на всё ради её выздоровления. А ещё о том, что он просто боится доверять заботу о ней кому-либо вообще, и не блещущему высокими моральными качествами головорезу в особенности.  
Короче, хотелось произнести какой-нибудь прочувствованный монолог.  
– Слушай, если она опять… – начал Саймон и замялся, не в силах подобрать правильное определение причудам сестры. – В общем…  
– Док… – разогнался было и Джейн выдать всё, что об этом думает, но в голову ничего толкового не пришло, так что он просто хлопнул Саймона по плечу и пошёл своей дорогой.  
Саймон посмотрел ему вслед и подумал, что так, наверное, даже лучше.

Вечер Ривер провела в своей каюте – она с увлечением расписывала стены подаренными Кейли красками. Узоры получались довольно странные, всё какие-то глазастые-зубастые цветы да медузы с крыльями, но юной художнице явно нравился процесс, так что Саймон, памятуя о том, что думать надо поменьше, лишь полюбовался да похвалил. И от всей души возблагодарил Вселенную, когда Ривер, утомившись, задремала на кровати, даже не отмыв от красок руки.  
Перебравшись к себе, Саймон принялся изучать раздобытые на последней посещённой планете статьи по медицине, но сосредоточиться никак не мог.  
В голову, как назло, лезла всякая дребедень.  
Сложись всё по-другому, он мог бы работать в одной из крупнейших клиник. Сделать карьеру. Общаться со знаменитыми учёными, заниматься собственными исследованиями. Помогать людям, лечить, спасать. Жить в приличном обществе, а не пополнять список знакомств именами самых отъявленных проходимцев системы. Может, даже жениться на девушке своего круга – с воспитанием и изысканными манерами…  
От этой вдохновляющей мысли перед глазами вдруг возникла очень яркая картинка: добрая и жизнелюбивая Кейли среди рафинированных великосветских мегер, принимающая за чистую монету их насквозь фальшивые комплименты, искренне и непосредственно восхищающаяся роскошью и пышностью… но вряд ли способная променять на них машинный отсек старенького грузового корабля. Да-а, в его прошлом мире чумазому механику делать точно нечего.  
Зато он сам смог бросить прежнюю жизнь ради сестры. Или, может, не столько ради неё, сколько чтобы заткнуть иррациональное чувство вины за то, что с ней произошло. Ведь, как ни крути, у него-то по большому счёту всё хорошо. Он здоров, в своём уме и может о себе позаботиться. Даже вот на личном фронте неожиданно повезло. А Ривер? Будет ли у неё когда-нибудь нормальная жизнь?  
Она потеряла несравненно больше, чем он сам, и то, что команде "Серенити" удалось-таки неслабо прищемить Альянсу чувствительные места, утешало мало.  
Это только их чокнутому капитану достаточно того, что корабль летит…  
Тут Саймон запоздало вспомнил, что собирался поменьше думать о проблемах, встал и как мог бесшумно прокрался к каюте сестры. И почему-то совсем не удивился, обнаружив, что сестры там уже нет.  
Да и чему ж тут удивляться? Была б такая возможность, он бы и сам от своих мыслей сбежал…

Джейну очень хотелось выпить. Чего-нибудь крепкого. И побольше.  
На этот раз, к счастью, появление Саймона, который тихонько наведался к нему средь ночи проверить, не нарушаются ли где границы дозволенного, обошлось без звуковых эффектов и рукоприкладства: Джейн лишь на всякий случай скорчил зверскую рожу. И уже собрался посоветовать незваному гостю искать пропажу где-нибудь в другом месте, но почувствовал, что на койке как-то тесновато.  
Пропажа нашлась.  
С непередаваемым выражением лица полюбовавшись на почти идиллическую картину, Саймон открыл рот, закрыл, снова открыл, снова закрыл, повторил ещё дважды и, не дождавшись бурных аплодисментов за эту рыбью пантомиму, убрался так же тихо и быстро, как появился. Судя по звуку шагов, смолкшему практически мгновенно, отправился к Кейли за утешением, оставив Джейна, отодвинувшегося к краю койки насколько возможно, мечтать о выпивке и мысленно перебирать все известные ему китайские ругательства.  
А Ривер, удобненько устроившись как раз между Джейном и его коллекцией оружия, спала.  
Спала настолько безмятежно, насколько это вообще возможно на борту корабля под названием "Серенити".


End file.
